


Párnacsata az első csókig

by lunatunder



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-10
Updated: 2018-04-10
Packaged: 2019-04-21 02:40:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14275131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunatunder/pseuds/lunatunder
Summary: koiji ajándékaEgy összeesküvés, néhány véletlen, számos nagyon részeg nagykorú varázsló valamint egy párna kellett ahhoz, hogy Draco Malfoy Harry Potterrel egy ágyban találhassa magát, partizás helyett.Merengő - Kívánság Üst kihívásra készült írásom.Jogok még mindig a csodás JKR-t illetik, én csak játszom a karaktereivel.Figyelmeztetések: SLASH, OOC karakter(ek)(Eredeti megjelenés: 01/17/2015)





	Párnacsata az első csókig

Választott kívánság:   
Draco Malfoy végre megjelenhet a Malfoy-féle karácsonyi partin, amire minden aranyvérű varázsló - függetlenül attól, hogy melyik oldalán áll – hivatalos. Ide érkezik Harry Potter is, aki dühös, mert az Aranytrió két másik tagja nem lehet jelen. Számon kívánja kérni Lucius Malfoyt, ám megjelenik a Malfoy-ház ifjú hercege és minden tervét a feje tetejére állítja.  
~*~*~~*~*~  
  
 ****

**Párnacsata az első csókig**  
\- koiji kívánsága alapján -

 

 _Előjáték:_  
\- Nem tartom jó ötletnek.  
\- Nem is lennél önmagad, ha annak tartanád.   
\- Tényleg szükséges ez az egész felhajtás?  
\- Jobb ötletem nincs, ti akartátok ketten, hogy Draco biztonságba átkerülhessen a másik oldalra.  
\- Na, igen, de pont Potter?  
\- Granger jobb lenne? Pár csepp bájital, és elintézem neked!  
\- Merlin oltalmazz, nem! Akkor már inkább…  
\- Potter. Hidd el, az öregember szerint is jó ötlet.  
\- Na, ettől aztán végképp elment a kedvem az egésztől! Te… te mit gondolsz?  
\- Hogy jó ötlet. Kicsit lobbanékonyak együtt, viszont ha kapnak rá lehetőséget… nos, szerintem működni fog a dolog. Van bennük valami, illetve Dracóban mindig is volt hajlandóság Potter felé.  
\- Rendben, próbáljuk meg. És most?  
\- Tudod, minek kell jönnie?   
\- Igen. Háromra. Egy, kettő, három, Exmemoriam.  
\- Exmemoriam.

 

~*~*~~*~*~

A ház, ahová érkezett valahogy oly nagyon jellemző volt a Malfoyokra, gondolta Harry magában még mindig dühöngve. Olyan puccos, _„ki ha nem én, az aranyvérű, nagyszerű”_ stílusban épült, fehér márvány padló mindenütt, és persze ebből a csodakőből készült a kandalló is, ahonnan kissé dülöngélve kilépett. Általában nehezen bírta a hoppanálást, de most a benyakalt három pohár Lángnyelv whiskey tovább nehezítette helyzetét.  
\- Hol a gazdád? – kérdezte lényegre törően a kabátját elkérő házi manótól.  
\- Lucius úr a nappaliban szórakoztatja a vendégeket, Narcissa asszony éppen körbevezeti Cornelius Caramel miniszter urat, és Draco úrfi még készülődik.  
Harrynek csöppet bonyolult volt ez a hosszadalmas válasz, spicces állapotában már a mondat első felét elfelejtette, mire a manó a mondandója végére ért. Eljövendő Világmegváltóhoz nem méltóan csak ennyit reagált:  
\- He?   
Aztán mivel az apró lény már nem foglalkozott vele, hanem az újabb, érkező vendégek felé fordult, úgy döntött, hogy ezúttal is, saját kezébe veszi az irányítást. A fejében egy Hermionéhez kísértetiesen hasonlító hang azt kezdte vészmadárkodni, hogy ez csöppet sem jó ötlet, és mindig bonyodalomhoz vezet, ha körültekintés nélkül indul neki egy kalandnak, de Harry rutinosan elhallgatta lelkiismeretét. Majd elszámol vele, ha tényleg bajba kerül, vagy holnap, ha kialudta magát. Most inkább csak az izgatta, hogy minél előbb el tudja kapni Lucius hú de utálatos Malfoy frakkját, és leordítsa a fejét, amiért a legjobb barátait nem tartotta méltónak a flancos bulijára meghívni. _Nem mintha olyan nagy szám lett volna,_ gondolta, míg láthatatlan köpönyegébe burkolózva körbenézett a vendégektől csordultig nyüzsgő helyiségekben. _Robin Hood, ha élne, összetojná magát a gyönyörtől_ morfondírozta magában az aranyvérű nőket, és meglepő módon egyes férfiakat is díszítő ékszercsodák láttán. Szinte majd mindenkiről csüngött le egy gyémántberakásos, rubinnal, smaragddal vagy éppen zafírral, ametiszttel cicomázott csecsebecse, és akiknek ilyesmije nem volt, azok meg feltűnően gyakran húztak elő aranyórákat, szelencéket zsebeikből. A csicsás társaság ruhakölteményei sem Harry ízlésvilágának valók voltak, néhány hölgy felettébb mélyen dekorált ruhájától szabályosan borsózott a háta. No meg persze a szagok! A vendégek között nyilván pacsuli bajnokság is dúlt, mert parfüm ilyen büdös nem bír lenni, mint ami egyesek felől áradt.

Hirtelen megjelent a már említett Caramel miniszter oldalán a háziasszonnyal, meg néhány Wizengamot taggal a hátuk mögött, mire a vendégek hada elindult feléjük. Harry épp hogy el tudta kerülni a tömeget, még mielőtt őt is megtalálták volna, és egy ajtón át kislisszolt a kúria egyik folyosójára. Teremtett lélek sem járt arra, Merlinnek hála, így aztán nem kellett aggódnia, hogy valaki meghallja léptei koppanását. Jó pár lépés megtétele után egy lépcsősorra bukkant, amin elindult felfelé, még azelőtt, hogy igazán belegondolt volna, sétája bőven nevezhető kóros kíváncsiságnak is, no meg persze elég veszélyes is lehet. Habár Dumbledore és számos tanár, sőt a Főnix Rendjének tagjai is a vendégek között voltak, így Voldemort felbukkanásától nem kellett tartania, azért ez a ház mégis egy ismert halálfaló otthona volt. Míg ajtótól ajtóig osont a félhomályos, de egyébként vöröslő szőnyeggel borított folyosón, már Ron hangját is a fejében vélte hallani, ahogy legjobb barátja, tőle szokatlanul, úgyszintén óvatosságra inti őt. De ekkor váratlanul meghallotta, hogy egy ajtó csapódik a közlekedő végén, mire ész nélkül menekülni kezdett, azaz benyitott a legközelebb eső helyiségbe.

Kevés híján beesett a tágas szobába, melyben csak pár gyertya pislákolt. Ahogy jobban megerőltette a szemét, egy átjárót fedezett fel, melyen át egy újabb helyiségbe araszolhatott át. Bár egyre hangosabban lélegzett, mondhatni zihált az előbbi menekülés miatt, nem kellett attól tartania, hogy a szoba eredeti lakója meghallaná a hangját. Ugyanis a hálóból, ahová besettenkedett, a tulajdonosa egy átalakított szekrényen át távozott egy zuhanyzóba, és most ott dúdolgatott magában. A nyitott fürdőajtón át gomolygott a gőz, Harry pedig elképedve bámult az igen rendetlen, magáéhoz meghökkentően hasonló kupleráj láttán. Két ruhásszekrény is nyitva állt a szobában, gazdájuk tucatnyi ruhát szedett ki belőlük, és dobta őket az ágyára, meglehetősen vehemens összevisszaságban.   
Hirtelen elállt a víz, a fürdőben lévő egyén széthúzta a zuhanykabin ajtaját, és Harry, már harmadszorra amióta a Malfoy házba lépett, ismét pánikba esett. A felfedezéstől tartva, beugrott a nagyobbnak látszó ruhásszekrénybe, és imádkozott, hogy a szoba lakója ne óhajtson felvenni kabátot magára. Aztán, amint meglátta, hogy ki sétál elő, és főleg mennyire leöltözve, kénytelen volt belekapaszkodni a láthatatlanná tévő köpenyébe, nehogy a meglepődéstől elengedje azt.  
Persze Hermione mindig szokott rá célozni, hol finoman, hol nyomatékosabban, hogy hajlamos nem gondolni a lehetséges következményekre, de ez a helyzet, amibe belecsöppent, kissé túlzás volt. Igen, persze az ember óhatatlanul látja a társait kviddics után a fürdőben, vagy reggelenként a zuhanyzóban is, de Draco Malfoy látványa valahogy nagyon más volt, mint bármelyik másik, velük egykorú fiú, akit valaha meztelenül látott. Nem volt izmos a mardekáros, inkább sovány, ezt sejtette róla eddig is. Mégis, ez a víztől csöpögő haj, az alabástromfehér bőr, és főleg a gondtalan, póztalan, malfoytalan viselkedés, ahogy a fiú tett-vett a szobájában, eléggé elképesztette Harryt. Meghökkenése még teljesebb lett, amikor Draco felemelt egy selyeminget az ágyról, és maga elé tartva a vállfát, jóformán odatáncolt a tükör elé. Azt nem hallotta, hogy mit énekelt a szőke, viszont majdnem elájult, amikor Draco leengedte csípőjéről a fenekét addig takaró törölközőt, és belebújt a fehér selyembe.  
Harry fülében dobolt a vér, és biztosra vette, hogy az utolsó haja száláig vörösre pirult el, miközben maga elé meredt, a kabátok takarásában. Azt találgatta, hogy vajon mikor nézhetne újra ki a másikra, a nélkül, hogy kukkolásnak számítson a jelenléte. Mert bizony most annak érezte magát, perverz betolakodónak, és próbálta elhessegetni fejéből azt a mérhetetlenül izgatott hangot, aki arra bíztatta, hogy jól jegyezze meg Draco Malfoy meztelen fenekének a látványát. Nem mintha erre különösképpen biztatást kellett volna, Harry valószínűnek tartotta, hogy a retinájára égett a kép.

Szerencséjére egy házi manó bukkant fel a szobában, és tájékoztatta Dracót arról, hogy szülei várják a lenti partin.   
\- Az ördögbe is ezzel a sok álszent pojácával! – szitkozódott fennhangon az ifjabb Malfoy, majd olyat kérdezett, amitől Harrynek ismét ájulhatnéka támadt. – Potter megjött már?  
\- Igen, fiatalúr, Mr Potter megérkezett, de aztán nem ment a vendégek közzé.  
\- Hm, biztos a köpenye védelmében rejtőzködik valahol – morfondírozott Draco, míg Harry hüledezve hallgatta, hogy a másik mennyire jól ismeri őt. – No, mindegy, tedd a tálcát a szekrényre, rám fog férni egy pohárral, még mielőtt lemegyek innen, ti meg keressétek meg Pottert! Nehogy valami baja essen annak a maflának, még a végén majd ránk fogják!  
\- Igenis uram, Malfoy gazda is ezt parancsolta, csak más szavakkal – hajtott fejet a manó.  
\- Képzelem, na, eredj már! – rivallt az apró lényre Draco, mire az eltűnt egy szempillantás alatt.   
Harry a továbbiakban csak zajokat hallott, pohárcsörgést, némi szitkozódást, aztán ajtócsapódást, és még vagy öt percig kuksolt a szekrényben, a szoba gazdájának távozása után. Már csak egyetlen gyertya égett, a széles ágy melletti kisasztalon, egy ezüstösen csillogó tálcán. Harry fellélegzett a Lángnyelv whiskey láttán, és szó nélkül töltött az asztalkán álló pohárba egy jókora dózist. Csak ivás után jutott eszébe a tény, hogy nyilván Draco Malfoy poharát használta, és hogy nem kellett volna az amúgy is spicces állapotát továbbrombolni. De ekkor már késő volt, mert forogni kezdett vele a szoba, az éhgyomorra elfogyasztott alkohol elzsongította agyát, és elterült az ágyon. Malfoy ágyán, eszmélt fel egy pillanatra, de aztán képszakadás, és már aludt is.

~*~*~~*~*~

Évek óta vágyott már erre a pillanatra, most mégis nem kissé megütközve nézte, ahogy megannyi képmutató aranyvérű bájolog a rájuk tapadó talpnyalók hadával, illetve hogyan részegednek viharos mértékben az év közben normálisabb roxforti tanárai. Utóbbiak látvány főleg sokkoló volt, még jó, hogy egyeseket, mint például Hagridot eleve nem hívták meg szülei; de a többiek, élükön Bimba professzor és Madam Hooch, valami hihetetlen mértékben ittasak voltak már most, alig egy órával a parti megkezdése után.   
Draco elhűlve nézte az egyik sarokban összebújó Remus Lupint és Sirius Blacket, majd mikor az előzőleg említett vérfarkas odahajolt a volt fegyenc felé, sürgősen elfordította a fejét. Igyekezett méltóságteljesen, de távolságtartóan lesétálni az ünneplő, egyre furcsábban viselkedő felnőttek közzé, nehogy bepiszkolódjon szikrázóan fehér szmokingja. Ugyan Draco szerint feleslegesen flancos volt eme kiöltözés, és folyton egy menyasszony jutott eszébe, de édesanyja ragaszkodott hozzá. _„Ha lány lennél, ez lenne az első bálod, ahová mindig talpig fehérben mennek az elsőbálozók”_ – magyarázta Narcissa Malfoy, aprókat sóhajtva. Draco eme hang miatt mondott le a további tiltakozásokról, végül is neki oly mindegy, hogy miben van, így is-úgy is jól néz ki, de ha anyja erre vágyik… legyen neki karácsony.

Körbesétált a termen, megpróbált lehetőség szerint barátságosan nézni, és nem feltűnően keresni szüleit, vagy keresztapját, Piton professzort, akik valószínűleg józanabbak a társaság többi részétől. De hiába járta körbe a zsúfolt nappalit, étkezőt, könyvtárszobát, második nappalit, csak megannyi bazsalygó részeget látott, de családtagjait nem. Éppen indult visszafelé az első, nagyobbik nappaliba, mikor a büféasztalok környékén három gyanúsan ismerős alakot látott meg. Zambini, Nott és Pansy Parkinson nem látták meg őt, viszont Draco jól látta az olasz fiú kezében lévő üres bájitalos palackot. Dracónak fogalma sem volt, hogy háztársai mire készültek, csak azt figyelte meg, hogy aki iszik az asztalon lévő bólés tálakból, annak a szeme furcsán elködösül, tekintete bárgyúvá válik.   
Az ifjabb Malfoy szívesen megvizsgálta volna a puncsot, de hirtelen a tömegből mellette termett apja Dumbledore–ral együtt. Hamarosan csatlakozott hozzájuk édesanyja, Perselus Piton és Cornelius Caramel is, és mindegyikőjüket ugyanaz a kérdés érdekelte, hogy hová tűnt mindenki üdvössége, Harry Potter. Mivel a beszélgetés rövid úton szócsatával fajult, mikor McGalagony professzor is odalépett a társasághoz, Draco jobbnak látta felajánlani, hogy személyesen végignézi az emeleti helyiségeket, míg az erősen ittas felnőttek meg a földszinten keresik a béna griffendélest.   
Hamar végigjárta a folyosót, lépcsőházat, közben kifaggatta a manókat, de senki nem látta semerre Pottert. Végül úgy döntött, hogy visszatér a szobájába, és iszik egy pohár italt ő is, ráférne, mert a díszvendég eltűnése kezdett feltűnni és kínossá válni a többi vendég előtt. Nem beszélve a nehézségről, amit a minisztert kísérő aurorok jelentettek; hiába a jól sikerült parti, ha Potter kinyírásával fogják őket megvádolni, még mielőtt feljön a nap. Ez egyszer pedig pont nem volt ludas egyik Malfoy sem, legalábbis Draco nem tudott róla, hogy lett volna apjának ez irányú terve. Valamit mégis forgattak szülei a fejükben Pitonnal karöltve, mert az utolsó két hétben gyanúsan sokszor állt le a beszélgetésük, ha ő a szobába lépett. Mikor meglátta a vendégek listáját, rajta Dumbledore, a Weasley szülők, illetve Sirius Black nevével, még az is az eszébe ötlött, hogy apja talán el akarja hagyni a Sötét Nagyurat, és ahhoz készíti elő a lehetőséget.

Elgondolkodva lépett be szobájába, majd sétált be hálófülkéjébe, ahol ismeretlen hang, hangos hortyogás ütötte meg fülét. Meghökkenve állt meg széles ágya lábánál, és hallgatózott tíz-húsz másodpercet. Ez alatt a rövid idő alatt is tisztán hallotta valaki horkolását, nem képzelődött, mint első döbbenetében hitte. Valaki feküdt és békésen aludt az ő ágyában, sőt, amint jobban meresztette a szemét, meglátta, hogy a pohara is másként állt, mint ahogy hagyta. Lépésről lépésre közelítette meg az ágyat, mikor a fekvő ágybitorló hangos hortyogással megmozdult, és itt-ott lecsúszott róla a takaró. Illetve a láthatatlanná tévő köpeny, mert ki más szerencséltethette volna meg Draco ágyát, mintsem az örök bajforrás, az idétlen Potter? Csak azt volt képtelen megérteni, hogyan volt képes a másik ilyen nyugodtan, gondtalanul heverészni nála.   
\- Hé, Potter, kelj fel, ez az én ágyam! – rázta meg Draco a griffendéles vállát, majd mikor a másik csak pislogva nézett rá, még egyszer megrázta.  
\- Jól van, na, kelek, nem kell vadulni, Ron! – mormolta a fekete hajú.  
\- Még hogy Menyétke, hol jártál álmodban Pottikám? – Draco szavaiból áradt a gúny, és nem véletlenül. Hogy meri ez a suttyó vadbarom összekeverni az ő pihepuha, selyemmel bélelt alvósarkát, Weasley nyilván piszkos szalmazsákjával, amit ágy néven illet?  
\- Malfoy? – csodálkozott el az előbb szidott.  
\- Az egyetlen és utánozhatatlan – válaszolta neki fölényesen Draco.  
\- Mit keresek én itt? – firtatta a nehézfejű Potter.  
\- Azt látod, én is szívesen megtudnám – vágta rá Draco. – Csak ittál, és aludtál, vagy mást is kipróbáltál?  
\- Mi, mi mást?  
\- Mit tudom én, a fürdőt, mondjuk.  
\- Nem. Mért kérdezed? - értetlenkedett Potter.  
\- Mert akkor én most kimegyek, elintézek egy s mást, te meg felkaparod magad innen az ágyamról, és aztán lesétálunk a vendégek közzé, hogy mindenki lássa, nem törünk az életedre.  
\- Miért azt hiszik?  
\- Potter, fárasztó vagy! Mondtam már?  
\- Ezt speciel még nem. Hogy hülye vagyok, balfék, agyatlan, lúzer…- válaszolta szarkasztikusan a fekete hajú.  
\- Megható, hogy így emlékszel minden szavamra!   
\- Nehéz nem emlékezni, mert kifejezetten ordítva szoktad őket a fejemhez vágni!   
\- Nos, igen, mindenkinek lehetnek kisebb hibái – vont vállat Draco.  
\- Ha ilyen a kisebb, milyen lehet a nagy? – mormolta Merlin átka.   
\- Nem kérdezz, felkel!  
\- Te mindig ilyen parancsoló modorú vagy?  
\- Azért mert nálatok Granger hordja a nadrágot, másnál természetesen a férfiak szokták – gúnyolódott Draco tovább.  
\- Hol vagy te még attól? – kötözködött Potter.  
\- Pont ott vagyok, én igazi férfi vagyok, Potter. Ezért is vehetek részt a karácsonyi partin, mert azt csak bizonyos életkor, és érettség után tehetik meg.   
\- Ó, akkor ez az újdonság varázsa lehet neked.  
\- Micsoda?  
\- Hogy valahová nem elég jó a te neved, ellenben az enyém kapukat nyit – vigyorgott a griffendéles elégedetten.  
\- Csak szeretnéd – morogta Draco.  
\- Nem szerettem volna, Dumbledore kényszerített rá – válaszolt a másik.  
\- Most senki sem kényszerít, bármikor elmehetsz …- kezdte Draco  
\- Nagyszerű, akkor, szervusz Malfoy – tápászkodott fel Potter az ágyáról.  
\- Miután a vendégek meg az ütődött tanáraink látták, hogy épp és egészséges vagy – fejezte be mondatát az ifjabb Malfoy.   
\- Szóval távozáskor ér majd a baj?  
\- Miről beszélsz?  
\- Tudod, apád tervei, Voldemort, rémlik a név? – érdeklődte Potter.  
\- Nincs semmiféle terv, rosszul gondolod.  
\- Biztos vagy benne?  
\- A szavamat adom! – kiabálta a választ.  
Potter úgy nézett Dracóra, mint aki azt latolgatja magában, hogy ér-e Draco adott szava neki bármit is, majd egyszerűen kinyögte:  
\- Rendben.  
\- Mi? – hűlt el Draco.  
\- Rendben. Ha szavadat adom, elhiszem, hogy nem készül ellenem semmi – vonta meg vállát Potter.   
\- És lejössz, a vendégek közzé is? – kérdezte Draco óvatosan.  
\- Le, de bájologni ne kelljen.  
\- Azt majd csinálom én, abban jó vagyok.  
\- Tudom. Akkor mosdó?  
\- Mi?   
\- Mosdóba akartál menni – emlékeztette Potter.  
\- Ja, igen, a mosdó. El ne tűnj addig! – mondta Draco, és rekordgyorsasággal végzett, nem mintha attól tartott volna, hogy megszökik a másik, egyáltalán nem. Potter nem is ment semerre, egy újabb pohár italt kortyolt el.   
\- Kérsz? – kínálta meg Dracót a saját poharából.  
\- Kedves vagy – húzta el a szőke a száját. Mindenesetre lenyelte a whiskeyt, majd rákérdezett: - És most, nem tartasz attól, hogy bajod esik?   
\- Milyen bajom? – értetlenkedett Potter.  
\- Tudod… Tudodki – vöröslött el a választól Draco.  
\- Nem. A szavadat adtad, nem igaz? – felelt neki a griffendéles. Majd csodálkozó tekintete láttán így folytatta:   
\- Dumbledore említette, hogy édesanyád az utóbbi időben felkereste nővérét, Mrs Tonksot. Sirius is mondott valamit egy tervezett látogatásával kapcsolatban, szóval…  
\- Mit szűrtél le ebből?   
\- Hogy talán békülni készülnek, vagy kilépni az egészből – mondta vállát vonva Potter. – Még azt is elképzelhetőnek tartom, hogy csak téged akarnának hozzánk küldeni – feltételezése után a fekete hajú kérdő tekintettel nézett Dracóra.  
\- És ez zavarna téged?   
\- Ha átállnál? Éppenséggel nem, csak nehéz lesz a helyzeted. Tudod a Weasleyk nem különösebben rajonganak érted.   
\- Sejtem – fintorgott Draco Potter válaszán.  
\- Hé, ha úgy alakul, szívesen segítek neked, jó? – fogta meg Draco vállát a másik.   
\- Csak ma én segítsek neked? – vigyorgott a griffendélesre. Az csak elpirult, majd bólintott. Draco nyomban visszanyerte magabiztosságát, hogy Potter zavarát látván.   
\- Mehetünk? – kérdezte.  
\- Menjünk! – nyögte ki a díszvendég, lemondóan, aztán kisétáltak Draco szobájából.

~*~*~~*~*~

 _Együtt. Ketten. Egymás mellett. Ahogy régen akarta, egykor._  
Most megkapta, pedig szinte semmit nem adott érte cserében. Elég volt egyetlen szó, és mégis, hitt, bízott benne.   
Először.  
Jó lett volna ezt valahogy megismételni, már a harmadik lépés után érezte, hogy meg tudná szokni.   
Persze, leginkább úgy, mikor még kettesben voltak a folyosón, és magyarázott a festményekről. Potter kérdezett, ő válaszolt, aztán megint kérdezett, átment egy másik képhez, húzta-halasztotta az időt, mielőtt még meg kell jelennie a partizókkal túlzsúfolt termekben.   
Aztán lefelé indultak, és Potter ösztönszerűen közelebb lépett hozzá, mondhatni Dracóra simult. A szőke ekkor jött rá, hogy a másik utálja a dicsőítést, minden lelkendező hangra összerezzent, és igyekezett úgy helyezkedni, hogy Draco el tudja őt takarni.   
A Malfoy csemete pedig megtette ezt a szívességet, kérés nélkül, megérzéseire hagyatkozva. Kicsit olyan volt egymás mellett mozogni, mint amikor fenn az égben repülnek, kviddics közben. Ott egymásnak feszült a testük, itt oltalmat ígért az összesimulásuk.   
Talán mindig is ott volt köztük ez az eshetőség is, csak ő volt vak rá, megszállottan előítéletes.  
Együtt. Ketten. Meg kellett zaboláznia képzeletét, hogy ne fantáziáljon rögvest arról, hol, mit tehetnének még csak kettesben.

~*~*~~*~*~

Ez nem buli volt, hanem ciki, mégpedig vérciki, hogy milyen oltárian részeg volt az egész társaság. A tanáraik, az aranyvérű arisztokrácia, a gőgös vendéglátók mind, egytől egyig bor és ki tudja milyen alkoholvirágos arccal szédelegtek, fel s alá. A Főnix Rendjének tagjai sem voltak beszámítható állapotban, Molly Weasley Celestina Warbeck slágereket énekelt a kisebbik étkezőben, míg Remus és Sirius lába egy függöny mögül látszódott ki, mely hevesen mozgott. Bár ennyire nem volt naiv, azért Harry inkább nem szeretett volna belegondolni, hogy mit művelhetnek azok ketten. Miután Dumbledore, McGalagony, Piton és a két felnőtt korú, de amúgy elég spicces Malfoy is megérdeklődte tőlük, hogy jól érzik-e magukat, minden rendben van-e velük, Lucius próbált valamiféle beszédet tartani, ami a vendégeknek szólt köszönet lett volna. Még alig fejezte be mondatait, hörpintette fel mindenki pezsgőjét, mikor mágikusan felerősített hangon rákezdett a YMCA mugli diszkósláger és Cornelius Caramel felpattant az egyik büféasztalra. A mindig higgadt miniszter nekiállt heves csípőkörzéseket végezni, és kigombolta, majd félredobta zakóját.

\- Merlin segíts meg, csak ezt ne – hallotta Malfoy felől, és már húzta a karját a mardekáros visszafelé a lépcsőhöz. Az első inggomb kinyitásakor még ott volt a két fiatal a tombolóan felajzott felnőttkorú varázslók között, de ez volt az utolsó, amit érzékeltek a partiból, mert szó szerint futva bemenekültek Draco szobájába. Egyszerre emelték pálcáikat, mondtak dupla záróvarázst az ajtóra, majd Harry megérdeklődte:  
\- Mégis mi a fene történt velük?  
\- Zambini, Nott és Parkinson. Valamit belekevertek a puncsba. Bár az is lehet, hogy mindig ilyen hülyék, ez megmagyarázná, hogy apámék miért nem voltak hajlandóak mesélni sosem ezekről a partikról.   
\- És akkor én, hogy jutok haza?   
\- Éppenséggel, maradhatsz is – mondta csendesen Malfoy.  
\- Mi?  
\- Alhatsz itt, kerítünk neked egy ágyat, van elég szobánk - ajánlotta a szőke.  
\- Én ki nem megyek innen még egyszer – rázta meg Harry tagadóan a fejét.   
\- Akkor, mi legyen? – nézett rá kérdőn Malfoy.  
\- Hát, tudod, nekem itt is jó – mormolta a választ.  
\- Nálam?   
\- Igen.   
\- Legyen, de ne reméld, hogy elfoglalhatod az egész ágyad – vont vállat a mardekáros.  
\- Nem szokásom, aludtam már együtt Ronnal – válaszolta Harry.  
\- Fúj, ettől kímélj meg, ha nem akarod, hogy lehányjalak – borzongott meg Malfoy. - Zuhany?  
\- Igen, köszi.  
\- Oké, akkor mindjárt visz be a manó ruhát. Aztán én is megyek fürödni - jelentette ki a szőke. Nekiállt pizsamát előhámozni magának, míg Harry elindult a fürdőbe.

Puha volt az ágy, süppedős, kényeztető, selyemmel borított, illet Malfoyhoz. A víz hosszan csobogott a fürdőben, Harry pedig egyre jobban elvackolta magát, majd belefúrta fejét egy közeli párnába, Édeskés, aromás illat tódult orrába, tovább növelve komfortérzetét. Már majdnem elaludt, mikor lesüppedt az ágy.   
Malfoy. Akit nemrég meztelen fenékkel látott, most se vitte túlzásba a felöltözést. Egy pólót és egy bokszert viselt magán, szürke zöld színvilágút.   
Kis fészkelődés után a szőke elhelyezkedett és Harry orrát megcsapta a fiú felől áradó illat.  
\- Hol a párnám?  
\- Azt hiszem nálam – felelte neki.  
\- Kérem vissza – kérte Malfoy rögvest.  
\- Akkor min alszom én?   
\- Mit tudom én, nem érdekel, válasz másikat, mindenesetre, add vissza a párnámat – követelőzött a szőke.  
\- Eszem ágában sincs – mondta Harry.  
\- Add ide, nem hallod? Add ide! - Malfoy elkapta a párna egyik végét, és nekiállt kihúzni Harry feje alól.  
Huzakodás, egyetlen párnáért, ide-oda az ágy két végéből, mintha kviddicseznének a labdától eltérő méretben, viszont ugyanolyan erőbedobással. Végül Harry nagyot rántott az anyagon, és Malfoy ráesett, ledöntve őt is, kiütve a párnát a kezéből. Egy pillanatra megmerevedtek mindketten, ahogy kipirosodva egymásba kapaszkodva feküdtek félig egymás mellett, félig egymáson.   
Harry megmozdította magát, hogy fel tudjon ülni, míg Malfoy még mindig dermedten bámult rá. Aztán a griffendéles megértette, hogy mi baja a szőkének. Egy pillanatra még el is csodálkozott azon, hogy lehet ennyire lassú, hogy nem érezte meg azonnal Malfoy merevedését.  
Most aztán ő is ledermedt, majd mikor a másik megpróbált lecsúszni róla, ösztönösen Draco fenekébe kapaszkodott. Valahol ez volt a pont, ahol agya kikapcsolt, és teste vette át az irányítást, no meg a szőke, aki meglehetősen biztosan tudta, hogy mit akar.   
Harryt, illetve a gyönyört, kéjt, amit előbb csak mozgással, majd kezével hajszolt.  
Még tiltakozni sem igazán volt ideje, mire Draco lázba borította testét, aztán elvezette őt élete első páros beteljesülése felé. Aztán csak zihálva meredt a csapzott hajú szőkére, aki legurult mellé.

\- Valamit mondhatnál is – morogta Draco, fejét az ágyba fúrva. Harry azt gyanította, hogy azért, nehogy kileshesse arckifejezését.   
\- Ööö, kösz – rebegte Harry, elég béna feleletként.  
\- Barom! – csattant a válasz azonnal. Még jó, hogy mindig Harry volt kettőjük közül a gyorsabb, így el tudta kapni Draco csuklóját, mielőtt az kiugrott volna az ágyból.  
\- Potter, ne tehénkedj rám, jó? Azonnal engedj el! – követelőzött emelt hangon a Harry alá szorult szőkeség.  
\- Nézz rám, jó? – kérte tőle, de Dracónak eszébe se volt abbahagyni a ficánkolást. – Draco, maradj nyugton és nézz rám – parancsolta Harry.   
\- Mi van? – kérdezte duzzogva a szőke.  
\- Béna vagyok az ilyesmihez, mindig is az voltam. Nem tudok érzelmekről beszélni, talán azért, mert nem voltak szüleim. De attól még érzek dolgokat, érted? – magyarázta Harry.  
\- Mint például? – csendesedett el Draco.  
\- Mint például ha továbbra is így mozgunk, akkor készen állunk mindketten a második menetre – mosolygott Harry a másikra.   
\- És aztán? – nézett komolyan Draco.   
\- Egyelőre, reggelig, legyen elég ennyi – kérte Harry a szőke fiú szemébe nézve. – Aztán, majd meglátjuk. Lehet, hogy mindig is volt köztünk valami ilyesmire esély, csak aztán … elpuskáztuk. De azért … nekem is nagy ágyam van a Grimmauld téren.  
\- Persze nem ilyen nagy – csúfolódott Draco.  
\- Nem – ismerte el Harry.  
\- És nem ilyen puha.  
\- Azt sem – mondta Harry. - De tudod mit?  
\- Mit Potter? – kérdezte Draco míg Harryben bennakadt a levegő, mert a mardekáros, - csöppet sem készakarva, ugyan már – szétnyitotta térdeit, és ölük, merevedésük végre összeért, még ha csak az alsókon keresztül is.  
\- Áthozhatod a párnádat – ajánlotta Harry, aztán beleharapott Draco nyakába.   
\- Mindet?   
\- Egye fene. Ha Harrynek szólítasz, akkor akár mindet!   
\- Harry, Harry, édes Merlinem, ó Harry…

 

**VÉGE :-)**

 

**Author's Note:**

>  _YMCA dal:_  
> <https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CS9OO0S5w2k>  
>  és plusz információk a háttérről:  
> <http://hu.wikipedia.org/wiki/Y.M.C.A._(dal)>


End file.
